The A team book 1: In The eyes of the Unknown
by veromesach
Summary: Grace Oliver, Anelise Brooke, Valerie Simons and Lucinda Daley run their own fashion bussiness of wedding dresses. Everything goes right if Valerie and Grace run the bussiness, Valerie as the designer and Grace as the administrator, Annie takes care of the photos and Lucy of the distribution. Welcome To Annie's story.
1. Prologue

Odenton, Maryland- June 14th 2002

"All right guys! We made it!" Yelled Grace, from her class president stand in High School graduation.  
Oh she couldn't believe it, she actually graduated from school, with honors! Now she could do whatever she wanted, she was a responsible young adult now!  
After graduation, she approached her friends, in the green and smooth gardens of her school, the three of them smiling, widly, they were all ready to go and never come back, oh how she wished they could all stay together, forever.  
"What's wrong Annie?" Asked Lucy, the dark blond with blazing green eyes was burying her attention on her.  
"Oh its nothing, its just, like, girls what the hell?! , we graduated!" Annie yelled in happiness, she felt relieved, she felt free and ready to start the rest of her life.  
"Well, its not so happy for me, guess who broke up with me..." started Valerie but Grace interrupted quickly.  
"Yes, we all know, Jake broke up with you, Valerie he has always been a douche"  
Valerie chuckled, obviously Grace was right  
"Well...he was hot" said Valerie, in that instant, Blake Williams the "hottest guy" in the class of 2002 passed by. "Speaking of hottness"  
"Ewwww" yelled Annie, how could they possibly like him? He looked like a bag of boogers, or at least, that's what Grace said, although she couldn't jude... Blake was really charming with his blond hair and brown eyes, he was tall and athletic no wonder all the girls where after him!  
But, now that she graduated, there was no chance she'd be seeing him again, she was going to julliard and she would become a professional photographer, her dream since she was 12, the only 3 things in the world she would miss would be Valerie, Lucy and Grace, she would miss every second without them.

"Baby are you sure you want to go to Juliard? You know, that's very far from home..." Said Annie's mother Marie, Annie had been really close to her mother, since her parent's divorce, even though she had her friends standing by her all the time, her mother had always been there.  
"Mom, I'm sure"  
"Really? Cause you know...there are plenty of other professions, and photography isn't a very useful one"  
"Mom! Stop, would you?" Said Annie, off course she would miss her home, and her mother, but sometimes, or well, everytime since now she wanted to be alone, she wanted to create her own story "its what I like and what I want, you have no right to judge"  
"ough, you're right, its just I'll miss you baby"  
Said Marie and hugged her daughter.  
"I'll miss you too mom"


	2. Chapter 1

Odenton, Maryland- December 5th 2012.

The alarm clock on Annie's bedroom rang loud, forcing her to get up. She let out a moan, 6 am in the winter morning, and she was ready to start her day, and a long day it was, she had to photograph 8 BTB (brides to be) in their just made wedding dresses, then she had to photograph some new dresses for the bussiness' website.  
In the last 3 years, GAVL&co. Had been a leading wedding dress company in the whole country, she was so glad they had done it... 4 friends since childhood, working together hand in hand.  
Grace's parents had a big house, and since they moved out, Grace was handed down the house; with a pool house, a main house, a guest house and a lake house, Grace off course lived in the Main house and very generously, she gave each of them , one of the houses, giving them a place to rest with a luxurious touch.  
Annie stayed in the pool house since Grace said it was the one who best fitted her personality.  
She got up and took a quick shower, took out of her closet the most comfortable-formal outfit she could find and went directly to the kitchen to prepare some coffee and a toast to start the day, instantly her bussiness-line phone rang.  
"Good morning sunshine!" She heard Grace's voice on the phone.  
"Hello, dear partner!"  
"Ready for the heaviest day of your life? I'm not..." Grace said and Annie giggled.  
"Well I'm having coffee so I guess that's a yes!"  
"Great, when you finish with your 8 BTB, call Lucy she needs you to pick up something for her"  
"What am I, the mail man?"  
"Yes, yes you are...love ya!"  
Grace said and hanged up, they had been friends since forever and Grace had never let her down, besides, working with Grace was fun.  
After finishing her breakfast, she heard a knock on her door.  
"Come in!" She yelled, it was Valerie, ready for work but you could still see sleep in her dark colored eyes.  
"Coffee?" She asked her friend.  
"You know me best" Valerie said and smiled.  
"So.. How was your date with Nick?" Annie asked while serving her friend some coffee  
"Aweful, he didn't even pay for dinner!"  
"Oh Valerie, you'll never change"  
"And that's why you still love me"  
Emily Jenkins arrived to Annie's studio, all made up in her new wedding dress.  
"Don't you look dashing!" Annie complemented her last BTB of the day.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah! He's a lucky guy"  
"Ugh, Annie, they should pay you for being so nice"  
"Nah, that's just a little gift from your wedding dress photographer"  
"And you Annie? Is there anyone speciall for you?"  
"Yeah, my camera, Lucy, Grace and Valerie"  
"Oh, well I meant..."  
"Boys?"  
"Yeah."  
"Nope! None of them now, none of them ever"  
While Emily possed, Annie smiled, it was fun working with nice and open BTB, she loved how they smiled at the wedding dress, she loved how happy they seemed, she could feel and see love in their eyes, and those were the kind of things that made her love her job.

"Okay Emily, I've got some very nice shots over here" Annie said as she showed Emily the outstanding photos she took.  
"Ugh, how many can I choose?"  
"As much as you want"  
As they saw the pictures together, a tear of happiness streamed down Emily's face, and that kind of emotion, that was that made her love what she did more than anything.  
"Oh Annie, they are all so perfect"  
"I'm glad you like them" Annie responded while handing Emily a tissue.  
"So which will you pick?" She asked.  
"Will it be too much trouble if I asked for all of them?"  
"All of them?" Annie asked in surprise.  
"Yes, I love them all"  
"No, not at all, you really want them all?"  
"Yes, yes I do Annie"  
"Well then you'll have them all" Annie responded in satisfaction as her BTB smiled.

While Annie said goodbye to Emily her last client of the day, she remembered how Grace had told her that Lucy needed her.  
She put on her dark green coat and walked all the way to the lake house, Lucy's home.  
Lucy, with her dark blond hair in a ponytail and her tender green eyes focused on organazing her house, granted her a smile when she saw her walk in.  
"Hey, Grace said you needed me?" She said while Lucy aproached her with a brown enveloped package.  
"Yes, I do, could you deliver this to the adress shown here?" She asked while handing her friend the package.  
"To Odenton High School?"  
"Yeah, to the Hockey coach, his sister took her pictures here, and I just finished them up, she asked if you could take them to her brother... Rachel., do you remember her?"  
"Off course, beautiful bride"  
"Besides, you'll get a surprise when you see him"  
"What?"  
"Just deliever the package"lucy finished and winked at her.

Annie rode in her car for about 2 miles, driving her way back to her old high school, to the place where all her memories were created.  
She walked down the hall and into the Hockey gym, it looked just like it had been 10 years ago.  
"Well if it isn't Annelise" a female voice said behind her.  
"Susan?" Annie asked outloud and saw one of her classmates just in front of her.  
"How have you been?" She said while hugging her.  
"Oh, I've been great, how have you been?" Annie asked.  
"Filled with work"  
"Wait, are you the?"  
"Principal of the school? Well yes I am"  
"Oh my gosh!"  
"I know!, what are you doing?"  
"Oh, the wedding bussiness"  
"Oh yeah! Right GAVL&co"  
"You've heard of it?"  
"It was on my top list of places to go, I got engaged"  
"Wow! Congratulations!" Annie said while admiring the ring on her friends hand.  
"So we'll be seeing you in while?"  
"Oh yes you will"  
"I'm so happy for you!"  
"Thank well, Annie it has been great seeing you again, but I have to leave."  
"Oh alright, goodbye!"  
"See ya!"  
Annie kept walking and found herself entering the coach's office, it had a warm breeze and it was made of bricks, the desks where a dark brown and there was a guitar right by the main desk.  
small shocks runned through her body when she saw a pair of brown eyes staring at her, a wide smile below them.  
"Oh Annie!"


	3. Chapter 2

Suddenly the warm breeze that invaded his office, became chilly, was it really him? Was it really Blake Williams? The guy from high school? Off course he was! He still had that mischievous look in his eyes.  
"Oh, Hi" Annie said while approaching his desk. "Its been a while hasn't it?" she asked while smiling at him, his smile became wide when he saw her's.  
"It has, thanks for the delivery"  
"No problem"  
"You know, you haven't changed a bit"  
"Oh really?" Annie asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Nope not at all" He said "you still seem clumsy"  
"Hey!" Annie said and punched Blake softly.  
"I'm just saying!" Blake answered while chuckling.  
"And I you're still the guy that has dated every single girl he meets, how many have you gotten to bed? Half of them?"  
"Hey, that's low...but I deserve it, besides, I've dated every single girl from our class except for 3, the most difficult ones"  
"And who may those be?"  
"Well, oh no wait, I made out with Lucy and Grace, so forget it, just one"  
"Who?"  
"Well...you"  
"I'm not difficult!"  
"Oh yes you are"  
"Fuck you Blake"  
"So, what are you doing tonight?" Blake said and smiled.  
"Not your business"  
"Well, you haven't grown up a bit!"  
"Yes I have! Besides you're just asking that to bug me, cause you know I'm single, so fuck you Blake times two"  
"No, It wasn't! Actually, its great"  
"What's great?"  
"That you're single"  
"And why is that?"  
"I was about to ask you on a date"  
"A date?"  
"Yes, dear Annie, its called a date when you go out with someone you're attracted too, off course you must not be familiar with that kind of vocabulary"  
"And because of that, you lost the slightest chance of me wanting to go out with you" Annie said, still smiling but obviously pissed, he was so full of himself, what the hell was wrong with him? Insulting her like that...wait he made out with Grace...and Lucy?! When Annie gets home, her friends would owe her a big explanation.  
"No wait, sorry, its just.." Blake started  
"You are used to being a bully even though we're 28-29 years old"  
"Well..." Blake though for a minute "yeah...pretty much"  
"Goodbye Blake!" Annie said and turned around to leave.  
Don't leave ,Blake though to himself, please don't leave, he had liked this girl since primary school and now that he had seen her again after 10 years, he couldn't let her go!  
"Wait please"  
"What? Haven't you had enough?" Annie said, this time showing anger in his face. "You're still the same guy as you used to be Blake, selfish and full of yourself, bye"  
Annie said and left.

Annie got home by 7pm, tired and kind of disapointed in herself, she needed to relax, she needed her friends, not only to ask Grace and Lucy what had happened back in high school, but she felt completely debastated, was she really that stupid to let herself down by such a stupid person? She needed her friends.  
She rang up Grace.  
"Grace?"  
"Oh hey!"  
"I need a girls night, I need to watch an action movie and eat like a pig"  
"Tonight?"  
"Yeah"  
"Alright, I'll call Lucy and Valerie, come by the main house?"  
"I will, love ya"  
"Back at ya"

He couldn't take her out of his head, her dark hair and light skin, her dark almond eyes and her freckles, how could he be so stupid to treat her that way? That was the reason he was standing alone in his living room with a beer in his hand.  
"Damn" he said to the labrador beside him "blame my father, not me"  
He couldn't give up on love though, he had dated so many woman and none of them could fit in his life perfectly, they were all just looking for his father's money.  
But somehow, Anelise seemed different, nobody had ever said "no" to him, besides her off course, that made her different, and it made Blake curious, why did she say no? Well probably for the lie about Grace and Lucy, and for the insulting part, he was a douche, he dropped the beer on a table and went upstairs, he needed a shower, a shower to clean up the bad day.  
He had to go and apologize, tomorrow morning.


	4. Chapter 3

Annie woke up at 6 am, she loved dawns, the sun rising was one of the most beautiful times a day, now she could start over, forget everything about silly Blake, and start fresh.  
She walked to her closet and picked out a pair of black short pants and a lycra bright blue shirt that covered her breasts and left her stomach uncovered, she took a bottle filled with water and headed out to the streets, morning jogs were the best, she thought.

Blake woke up, and scared himself by the sight of Maggie his dog, he smiled, she was in need for a walk, that was obvious.  
Blake got ready and helped Maggie with her leash.  
"Ya ready?"  
The dog just barked and moved its tail, Blake got out of his apartment.  
He started jogging with Maggie, he didn't need no girl! He had Maggie, and that's the only girl he ever needed, off course he changed his mind when he saw a brunette with freckles and a big smile on her face jogging down the street.  
"Annie..." He said to himself, why did she have to be here? Even if she didn't know, this was his hobbie and this was what he liked to do alone, but somehow, it didn't bother Blake, her precense seemed to make him happy.  
Maggie started barking and ran towards Annie, giving Blake a chance to follow her.  
Annie was so calm, this was exactly what she needed, sometime for herself, no distractions, but in the background she heard a dog barking, loud, she turned around and saw a golden labrador followed by Blake Williams.  
Just my luck! She thought and rolled her eyes.  
Maggie stopped by her side and Annie started to pet her.  
"Nice dog, what's its name?"  
"Maggie, and yeah, hello to you too"  
"Where are my maners?!" She said sarcasticly and gave Blake a small and nearly just like 'how have you been brother?' Kiss, Blake reacted, her lips against his skin were everything he had imagine, but the small kiss was over, nothing to do about it, but it still left Blake in shock.  
"Was that okay for you, mister manners?" She said and rolled her eyes, Blake knew exactly what she was doing, she was reminding him, about how he had treated her yesterday. And then he remembered, he had to apologize.  
"Hey Annie, listen I..."  
"No, I don't want to hear it" Annie responded, her face serious, she looked at him directly and gave him the black eye.  
He couldn't resist her, he needed to know that he could actually handle her, he pushed her into a near by trea and placed his lips on her's.  
Annie was shocked, she wanted to push him away, she wanted to slap him in the face and make clear she'll never go out with him.  
But she couldn't, somehow, the kiss felt real, she felt real...love? That didn't exist...it was just, a lie, invented by idiots, enough proof to her was given.  
What the hell! Annie said in her head, she was kissing a hot guy (one that could actually surpass her standards) she better make the best out of it.  
Annie wrapped her hands around Blake's neck and decided to enjoy the kiss, just as much, as Blake was enjoying it, he separated from her.  
"Go out with me, please?" He asked looking directly into her eyes, his eyes were a dark brown, deep and mysterious, definitly something worth giving a try.  
"Okay" she said and kissed him again.


	5. Chapter 4

"You're going out with who?!" Yelled Valerie, when she heard the news about Annie and Blake going out on a date.  
"Exboyfriends are off-limits"  
"Shut up, Valerie, you know that's not true" answered Grace.  
"Yeah, I know, I just wanted to add a little drama" Valerie said and they all laughed, watching TV in the television room at Lucy's lake house, while eating every single thing they shouldn't, was a great way to relax!  
"Well I think its great, you know, that you agreed" intervined Lucy while eating some popcorn.  
"Yeah! Where is he taking you?"  
"Some kind of italian restarurant" Annie answered, why were her friends so concerned? Oh right...they were HER friends.  
"do you actually feel something for him? You've always hated him anyways."  
"No she didn't, she had the biggest crush on him" Lucy said "that's why I sent her, so she could see him again"  
"That explains a lot, anyways, I don't know if I feel anything for him, I barely know him, and what I know is not really good"  
"Do you really know his story?"  
"What story?"  
"Annie...he has had the most difficult life you could ever imagine"  
"That's why he is the way he is!" Valerie said.  
"Won't you tell it to me?" Annie asked looking at her friends, instantly, Lucy and Valerie turned to Grace, who had a serious look on her face.  
"They won't tell you Annie, and neither will I."  
"Then how do you expect me to know what's going on?"  
"Annie, sweety, we won't tell you, because if he asked you out he wants some kind of relationship, and if he wants a relationship, he'll tell you his story, if he trusts you, take it as a test, to prove if he's right for you"  
"But Grace! I have all the right to know!"  
"Annie, if things don't work out, we'll tell you"  
"No! Grace I want to know, be a good friend and tell me!"  
"I'm doing what's best for you"  
"No! You're being mean, and a bad friend!" Words had slipped out of Annie's mouth, she covered it with her hands and tried to apologize, but words wouldn't come out.  
Grace was shocked, she had her light almond eyes wide open, staring at Annie, what the hell had just happened? Did she really think, she was a bad friend?  
Annie stared at Lucy she was also in shock.  
"Annie!" She yelled.  
"I-I" annie tried to respond but she couldn't.  
"Its alright, I'll be in my office" Grace said and stood up, Valerie stood up as well and catched a glimpse at Annie, she made a calm-down-I'll-fix-this-then-I'll-call-you gesture with her hand and followed Grace.

Annie stood in her bedroom window, drinking coffee, with her canon camera hanging from her neck, she stared from the window.  
Grace wasn't a bad friend, she had given her all she needed, friendship, a home, someone to trust...  
"I'm a bitch!" She yelled to herself, she had to apologize! She really didn't mean that, she loved Grace! Its just...  
"Its all Blake's fault!" She yelled again and heard her door come wild open, a male figure stood there, in shorts and a white T-shirt, his brown eyes stared at her.  
"Blake..." She whispered.  
"What's my fault?" He said and grabbed her shoulder.  
"Gah, just forget it, its my fault" she answered.  
Blake smiled, he lifted up Annie's chin and looked directly into her chocolate brown eyes.  
"Want to talk about it?"  
Say no, say no Annelise! She yelled to herself.  
"I do"  
"Well? What happened?"  
"I fought with...Grace" she said and rolled her eyes.  
"And why was that?"  
"Because..."  
No! Annie don't, he'll think you're being too pushy, stop it, say something ,anything!  
"Well?"  
What to do...what to do?! That only thought, crossed Annie's mind.  
Kiss him, shut him up.  
Annie grabbed Blake's neck and joined his lips, sweet, tender, she had to admit it, that guy did know how to kiss, and he was great at it, almost like a professional.  
"Well, that didn't tell me much, but I liked it anyways" he said while grabbing Annie's waist and smiling at her.  
"Why are you here?"  
"I came to make sure you would actually come to our date, I know you well, Annelise"  
"Well, you can now be sure that I'll go" Annie said and offered him one last smile, before he kissed her again


	6. Chapter 5

what the hell was she supposed to wear for a date?  
"Ugh crap"  
Casual? Or does that mean she's way too relaxed and doesn't care...  
"Shit" she said and slammed her head against the closet, in that instant Valerie came in, with a bag from her favorite store on her left hand, and her cellphone on the other.  
"Oh hey..." Annie said, she saw how Valerie was talking to a client and remained silent.  
"Put this on" she said and kept walking around, talking and talking to this annoying BTB, Valerie rolled her eyes and finally hanged up on the bride, she looked at Annie, she had put on what Valerie had brought; a leather jacket acompanied by a dark blue T-shirt, black pants with a gray belt.  
"Dashing!" She yelled by the sight of her friend, Valerie got closer and helped Annie organize her shirt so it wouldn't look wrinkly.  
"Why did you get this for me?"  
"Because you're my friend... And you need some sense in style"  
"Hey!"  
"Just kidding!"  
"I hate you...but you have a nice taste"

Blake drove on his bright and new dodge challenger 1970, wind hitting his face like a million slaps, but somehow, he loved it...it seemed like the hardest and strongest things get to his heart.  
Speaking of difficult things, he wondered how Annie would be dressed, a night blue dress? No, it was just a dinner date, she'd probably be more casual, she probably looked beautiful, just like she always did.  
Blake parked the car by the pool house, he knocked on her door and waited for an answer and there in all her shine and beauty, he saw her standing in front of him, a smile on her face, a night blue shirt, a leather jacket and black jeans, plus to add a small touch, gray heel boots, it made her look dashing.  
"You..you look amazing"  
"And you don't look bad yourself" Annie responded making Blake smile, her humor made her even more attractive for him.  
"So where are we going?" Annie asked but Blake couldn't take his eyes off her, he wanted to kiss her, he needed to kiss her.  
"Annie" he said and put his lips on Annie's, he grabbed her waist and pushed her closer.  
Annie satisfied by the kiss, kissed him back, he was a great kisser and she couldn't deny he had been a real pain in the ass, she couldn't take him off her mind for 2 seconds.  
"Reliefed, I needed that" Blake confessed cutting the kiss.  
"And I'm glad you did that, now where are we-"  
"You'll see in a moment"

They arrived to a small restaurant downtown, it was not the highest class but it was nice, she figured the pasta was great by the small advertisement hanging by the right corner of the shop.  
"Well this looks nice"  
"You like it?"  
"It looks like...home" Annie said and made Blake smile, she was so different from any other girl, anyone else would have said the shack was ugly and pointless, instead she felt of it as home, just like he did.  
"It was my mom's" Blake said finally.  
"Was?"  
"My mom...she died when I was 7, I-I, yeah.."Blake answered leaving Annie speechless, should she say I'm sorry? No that was too naïve, she needed to do something that meant she'd really felt sorry.  
"I-I.."  
"You don't need to say anything Annie, I'm just happy you're here" he said and smiled at Annie, her heart got soft and she couldn't help but kiss him, a gentle and slow kiss, that's the perfect answer, he wrapped his arms around Annie's waist and Annie wrapped her's around Blake's neck.  
"Wanna come in?"  
"Yeah"


	7. Chapter 6

Annie and Blake walked to the restaurant, Blake had offered his hand to Annie and she accepted it right away, somehow, she felt attracted to him, she felt as if she wanted to stay with him all day and do absolutely nothing, she could see how all faces turned when they entered the restaurant, Blake looked happy and that somehow made Annie happy, what the hell was she thinking? He hadn't seen the guy in 10 years! How could she possibly care so much for him?! Its ridiculous.  
In the other hand ,Grace, Annie hadn't even bothered on asking her for an apology...her idea of a romantic date had lowered one level  
Of happiness...she missed her friend, she needed her near.

Yeah, Monica, Miranda, Laura, Andrea, Margaret, they were all here, staring at his beloved Annie, he had dated all 5 of them, but he could notice how all the girls saw he was happier with Annie than he could ever be with them, and that gave Blake satisfaction, that ment he was on the right trail to find what he had seeked for all this time.

"They're all staring at us" Annie whispered.  
"That's because you look beautiful"  
"Or its because you've dated half of the girls here" Annie said and Blake's heart stopped, she knew, and that's why she hated him, for being such a player, no he wasn't a player, he will never be like his father! Who wasn't even there when his mother died, he was seeking for love, that was it...nothing else...why didn't she trust him?

Annie and Blake sat down at a cornered table, how lucky!  
A handsome man with a smoking came by and served them both champagne, while he took their order.  
The restaurant did feel like home, it was warm and with a kind atmosphere...perfect. She thought, she wanted to take her friends here, they would have so much fun, it seemed perfect for any possible scenario.

They had the best spot in the whole restaurant but even if they were the best seated and Annie was happy, Blake seemed sad and serious, was it his mom?

"Blake...are you sad because of your mom?" How stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! If Grace hadn't been mad at her, she would have written Annie a list on ' what not to ask Blake', and asking about his past away mother, would be #1 on the list.  
"No, I'm sad because you don't believe I'm serious when I say I like you"  
"I never said that"  
"No, but you say it in small ways, like 'you've dated half of the girls here', you don't trust me"  
"Should I? Do you trust me?"  
"Yes, yes I do Annie, and you should trust me too"  
"Then if you trust me, Blake, tell me your story"  
Annie was serious, he could tell it by her expression, he could tell how into his 'story' if that's what you called it, he shouldn't tell her, he though, a smile showed up on his face, he had to tease her, that was for sure, he wanted to see how Annie worked, how much she would do just to know what had happened in his life.  
"What story?" He asked.  
"You know what I mean, blake"  
"I don't, like, you've known me all your life"  
"That's not true"  
"We have been together since primary school"  
"I have never taken any time to get to know you"  
"Annie.."  
"Blake."  
They both stopped when the tuxedo waiter came and served their food, as soon as he left Annie felt as if reality had shaken her, maybe there was no story and her friends were just making it up, no...he had a story, everyone has one.  
"Hey, Blake, just forget it...its okay, I believe you, if there is no story then its okay"  
Blake looked at her one more time, sooner or later he had to tell her, but would she stay if she knew? Lots of people had somehow abandoned his life when they had found out about everything that had happened to him, and he didn't want to lose Annie, she was all he needed for now.  
He leaned closer and rested his hand on her cheek, he posed his lips on her's and kissed her, their lips seemed to match perfectly.  
"I promise that there is nothing I'm hiding from you"  
What was he talking about?! This was their first date! There was no compromise!


	8. Chapter 7

"Why are you so serious about this Blake?!" Annie yelled. "Its just a date! A first date, it has nothing to do with commitment or promises or love"  
"Love?" Blake asked.  
"Yes Blake, love"  
"Let me ask you something Annie, what the fuck does a relationship mean to you? Huh?!"  
Blake yelled, and everyone in the restaurant stared at them with curiosity and rage, cutting swords went through Annie's heart.  
"A relationship has everything to do with love, promises and commitment Annie, why can't you see that?"  
"My parents got a divorse when I was 13, I can't believe in love"  
"Then its my mission to make you believe in it, since I've always have and always will believe in love"  
"Why me?"  
"Cause you're beautiful, smart, talented and a challenge, Annie"  
"Blake...I can't keep up on a relationship...I have a job and friends and-"  
"You will keep up, I don't care, see this as a challenge, Annie, falling in love and being in a relationship"  
"No."  
"I dare you, Annelise Brooke" he said and left Annie speechless, what was he thinking?! She couldn't back down though, she had to accept...if there was only a way for him to understand.  
If there was only a way for her to understand how much she ment to Blake, he had dated a lot of girls before, but there was something about Annie that had always made him shiver, that power over everything that made her so possessive, after all this time he was feeling everything his grandparents had once told him he'd feel, the kind of love that lasts forever.  
"Well...I...I accept"  
"To what?."  
"To falling in love with you and having a stable relationship"  
"You can't just expect to fall in love by a Deal, Annie, you have to feel it."  
"I am feeling it"  
"What?"  
"I've been feeling it since first grade Blake"  
"Wow, really?"  
"Yeah...you were too dumb to notice though"  
Blake just laughed, he couldn't believe how all this Annie had something for him and he didn't even notice, he got near her and kissed her forehead while he rested his hands on her cheek.  
"Yes, I was dumb, good thing college did have an effect on me and now I can notice how I have everything I want in front of me"  
"Are you for real?"  
"More than for real, first date checked! I believe I should take you home now, I'm guessing you have unfinished bussiness"  
"What?"  
"You fought with Grace"  
"Oh...right, gosh you just ruined my perfect romantic moment"  
"I'll drive you home, and then you'll straight things off with her"  
"You make me feel butterfly's in my tummy"  
"You're so cute" he said while kissing her again.  
Blake payed the bill happily and took Annie's hand, he holded it thight and wondered what it would be like to be able to hold her hand everyday, at any time. Heaven, he thought, her hand seemed to match perfectly with he's, he wanted to hold her all night, no matter what the weather or coditions were, he needed her by his side, no matter what.

Annie and Blake arrived to the property, Blake left Annie on the main house's front door, he wanted her to straight things up with her friend, it was the only way for her to actually be in a stable emotional condition to start a relationship with him.  
Blake kissed Annie goodbye and wished her luck with her friend, even though he was sure that they would be together again in no time, they had been friends since childhood, there was no way they wouldn't be okay again with each other, because that's what this girls were made off , compassion and forgivness, that's how they had managed to keep moving forward with their bussiness.  
He drove off and left Annie in the front door, shivers went down her spine, oh she should have never said that to Grace, she wished it was all over, that this had already happened.  
Annie knocked timidly on the door, not expecting anything but Grace in her pijamas, pissed off and not expecting to accept an apology, instead she found Grace, in her sad-day pijamas, with preocupation in her face, something that you don't see a lot in Grace.  
"Hey" Annie said in a calmed tone.  
"What do you want, Annie?" Grace responded, she was obviously hurt.  
"I want you to forgive me, Grace, I'm really sorry for what I said and I obviously didn't mean it!"  
"You really hurt me, Annie"  
"I know, and I'm sorry, accept my apology, please?"  
Grace looked at Annie, and then she turned her head with a hanging brown with blond ends ponytail in the back of her head, her hazel eyes were calmed but her eyebrows were in a shape of preocupation and doubt; still she turned to Annie and smiled.  
Both girls hugged each other.  
"Come in, let's watch a movie that has a lot of explotions in it"  
"You know me well, besides, I have to tell you about my date"  
"Oh right! Come on in! Let's call Valerie and Lucy"


End file.
